fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shanti is thrown out of the house
Palpatine's Force-sensitivity escaped the notice of the Jedi Order; instead, his gifts came to the attention of Darth Plagueis, a Muun Dark Lord of the Sith. If Shanti prevents Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, allowing the Jedi to take Palpatine for training and also saves Jen the guitar girl (Demi Lovato) from drowning, then Sinbad will get very angry at Shanti. "I consider myself a reasonable father! I have kept my patience till up to now, Shanti! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Sinbad said angrily. Shanti bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth. Did you or did you not save Palpatine from Darth Plagueis?" Sinbad asked. "Yes!" Shanti said. "And did you or did you not rescue that guitar girl from drowning?" Sinbad demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Shanti argued. "I told you not to prevent Plagueis from getting to Palpatine! You know that!" Sinbad scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, Plagueis would have gotten to Palpatine first and Jen would have drowned and died!" Shanti exclaimed. "Do you think I care? Because you prevented Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, the Jedi got to him and took him for training. Because of this, Palpatine will now be Plagueis' enemy. I forbid you from seeing him or that guitar girl!" Sinbad cried. "You're more arrogant than Shere Khan! You don't even know Palpatine or Jen!" Shanti shouted. "Know them?! I don't have to know them!" Sinbad roared. "They are both threats to Darth Plagueis! That guitar girl has always been a threat to Darth Plagueis from the very beginning! I don't care about your feelings for them!" That did it for Shanti, who couldn't hold it in anymore! "DADDY, I LOVE THEM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Shanti gasped and covered her mouth. Daisy Duck and Jenny Foxworth, Shanti's friends, gasped as well. Sinbad looked stunned. "No!" Sinbad gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Shanti? She's a mortal guitar girl and he's a Force sensitive! You're an immortal!" Sinbad shouted. "I don't care!" Shanti shouted back. That was the last straw for Sinbad. He had enough of his daughter's disobedience and defiance and his temper had finally reached the boiling point. "GET OUT!" Sinbad shouted. Shanti ran out of the house. It was at that moment that Jen, Noxic, Jara, Typhus, and the rest of Daisy's friends showed up and confronted Sinbad. Daisy and Jenny also confronted Sinbad. "Okay, you black-hearted jerk! You broke her heart for the last time!" Jen shouted. She then kicked Sinbad. "You heartless beast!" Jara screamed. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Noxic shouted. "Noxic's right! You're more vicious than Vexor!" Typhus added. "WHAT?" Sinbad shouted angrily. "You heard him, you beast!" Jenny snapped. "You are not a nice man if you act like that!" Daisy said, sourly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you monstrous pig!" Mary Test shouted. "You stinky-head!" Penny added. "You're ten times worse than Montana Max!" Babs Bunny shouted. "You have no heart at all!" Gosalyn said. "You're as evil as Hitler and Stalin!" Melody shouted. "You're not a nice man at all!" Robyn Starling added. "You're an evil uncaring monster!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said. "You don't deserve to live!" Dot Warner shouted. "This is no way to treat your own daughter, either!" Anne Marie agreed. Jen then blasted Sinbad with her magical electric guitar and he fell back dead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thrown Out Series